The End Times
by boothbones06
Summary: This is a modification of my story The End Times. It is a story based on The End of Day's with Arnold S. I finally had it Beta Read and I want to add a huge thanks to my beta reader and to Briana who helped an AWEFUL, AWEFUL LOT.


THE END TIMES  
  
"Please give money to St. Vincent's church of-" the Mormon started to say. Peter stared angrily at the solicitor. "Forget it buddy. You think I'm gonna fall for your tricks? I don't think so. You're gonna collect the money and then use it for something else," Peter said.  
  
"It's for the house of God, I assure you," the man said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Peter said. "Nice try buddy. You think my Dad was a conman for nothing? He knows all these tricks, and used them himself. Have a good day you guys," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait," the man said "You are troubled-"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that baloney. Good day, gentlemen," Peter said and slammed the door in their faces.  
  
Winston had overheard the commotion at the door and walked over towards Peter. He saw the two priests, one of them holding a cross and a bucket, and another standing there with pamphlets and information. One had dark hair, the other blonde, and they were both wearing a black robe around them.  
  
Winston stared at Peter wondering where his anger came from. "Hold on a second Pete," Winston opened the door and gave the men some quarters.  
  
"Thank you my son," the blonde haired priest said.  
  
"Anytime, father," Winston smiled.  
  
Peter glared angrily at him. "What'd you do that for?" Peter asked "Now you'll be a part of their scheme, and they will come back asking for more donations." Peter was angry, Winston could tell.  
  
"It's no scheme Pete," Winston said "They really are a legitimate church. In fact, my church isn't too far down the road from them. They're beliefs are a little different, but we shouldn't judge them for that."  
  
"Yeah, like they have five wives," Peter snorted "Whatever Winston, I don't need you hounding me too."  
  
"What's up with you today Pete? You sure are acting different, like you're in a bad mood. Everything alright, buddy?" Winston looked at his friend with concern in his eyes..  
  
Peter sighed, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"That's not gonna fly with me Peter," Winston folded his arms.  
  
"It's just, I got a call from my Dad," Peter sighed. "He's out running another one of his scams. I'm just worried he'll get busted, I guess."  
  
"Sorry man, but you know if he does, it's his own fault," Winston put a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but guess who's gotta bail him out?" Peter said sighing.  
  
Winston nodded sighing himself. They had dealt with this far too many times. Peter's father was what was known as a 'con artist at his best'. The guys all knew that now, and they dreaded when Peter's father came into town, mostly because whenever he did, he hurt Peter somehow. The guys were growing tired of seeing Peter get hurt like this all the time. Winston was not looking forward to his father possibly getting arrested or worse once again. He knew that Peter would have to bail him out and Peter didn't have the money.  
  
Peter's father was on a important business run. He grinned as he entered the neighborhood in Long Island. The houses all had the same shade of blue paint, the landscaping was nice and neat, it was your typical 50's looking neighborhood. 'Perfect' he thought smiling, 'these people are a shoe in'. He went up to the house to make his move. He knocked on the door. A skinny man with dark hair and glasses answered the door. He looked harmless. Charlie smiled. He also looked like the perfect type to fall for his scheme.  
  
"Yes?" the person asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm a salesperson from um, Tarpon Industries," he made that up smiling.  
  
"I see," the man frowned at the salesperson, "We're not interested." he started to close the door.  
  
"Wait! You haven't even heard my offer yet," Charlie pushed the door back open.  
  
"I believe I have," the man said suddenly in a dark voice.  
  
Charlie gasped. The innocent man's eyes started to glow, and he was laughing. Charlie didn't like the way he felt when the man grabbed his shoulder. Suddenly he was pulled inside the house.  
  
"You're perfect," the man said "You'll help me get to the Ghostbusters,"  
  
Charlie saw a dark figure now instead of the man, sure, he was the same size, but his face had changed. He now had an evil looking face, with glowing eyes that looked right at him. "HELP!" he cried and tried to run for the door. No one could here him. He was finally knocked out unconsciousness. Charlie woke up in his hotel room in Long Island. He walked over to the mirror to look at himself, 'Strange dream' he thought sighing. He shrugged and decided to go back to his business.  
  
This was one of the reasons Officer Frump hated foot patrol. He hated to run. He sighed wishing he never went in on the prank to put Pepper spray in the Captains car when the windows were rolled down. On the other hand, he decided it might have been worth it. The look on the Captains face was priceless at least until the spray cleared from his eyes. So now, because of a stupid prank, Officer Frump was chasing a suspect down Fifth Ave. The suspect was a skinny man, with glasses, he looked innocent enough, but he sure knew how to pick a fight. "Freeze! Police!" Frump called angrily. This man had just stolen a car. He was running from the police. "I need backup at fifth and main now!" he said. Frump continued to run after the man, finally he had him backed into a corner. The man turned around.  
  
"Hands in the air!" Frump said. "Do it, now! Or I'll shoot!" The man just laughed. Suddenly he climbed up the wall he was next to. Frump gasped. "No way, I didn't just see that," he muttered closing his eyes.  
  
Frump stared at his radio, he pressed the button, "Backup! I need backup now!" Frump was in a panic.  
  
His partners, Thompson and Maloney were just right down the street. He saw them running towards him as fast as they could.  
  
"Sure took you dead beats long enough!" Frump cried angrily.  
  
His partners came near him. "Frump, did you catch him? What happened?" Maloney asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, come on," Frump said and Thompson nodded.  
  
It was quiet that morning in Ghostbusters Central. Winston decided it was time to do some tune up work on Ecto after their visitor's had arrived. Ray and Egon were in the lab running tests on Slimer, and Peter was sitting and relaxing on the couch. He ended up closing his book and shutting his eyes. He was exhausted. He had not been sleeping well lately, mostly because of his father. Winston was now the only one of the team who knew what his father was up to. Peter wanted it kept that way. Egon would just worry, and Ray would just be, well Ray. He didn't feel like worrying either of them at the moment. They both had a lot on their minds, and Peter didn't need to cause aggravation. There was another knock on the door.  
  
Peter opened the door and was surprised to see his father there smiling at him.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Peter gave his father a hug.  
  
"I just came to pay my boy a visit," 'Charlie' said.  
  
Peter stared at 'Charlie'. He knew something was up, but he didn't want to say that in front of his father. He decided he was going to anyway. If Peter was going to be hurt again, he at least had the right to find out what was going on this time.  
  
"Um, okay, what kind of con are you pulling off this time?" Peter asked.  
  
"No con son, I just came to visit," 'Charlie' repeated.  
  
'Charlie' had an innocent look on his face. Peter didn't like it. Neither did Winston as he walked up to shake the man's hand. Winston automatically knew something was going on. Winston frowned at the older man.  
  
"Hi Charlie," Peter turned around and saw Ray walking downstairs followed by Egon.  
  
"Hello Ray," 'Charlie' gave Ray a hug.  
  
He didn't bother with Egon. 'Charlie' felt sometimes he was lucky enough just to get a handshake with him. Charlie smiled at the gang as they all made their way over to him.  
  
"Hello Charlie," Egon shook his hand.  
  
"Hello Egon," 'Charlie' nodded feeling uneasy around the scientist. Satan decided if he was going to play this part right, he had to act just like Charlie Venkman, which meant, not getting along with Spengler. The slightest mistake and the Ghostbusters would pick up on it.  
  
Egon frowned feeling 'Charlie's' uneasiness. 'Charlie' had always known the way Egon has felt about him, but at the same time 'Charlie' was also relieved that Peter had found such a loyal friend. Egon continued standing there wondering what sort of hurt 'Charlie' would put Peter in this time. He tried not to think about that because it pained him every time Peter would go out to a bar, get drunk, come home and complain about his father after the newest 'sceme' was over. This was beginning to become a regular occurrence and Egon did not like it.  
  
"So uh, are you going to stay here?" Peter could since Egon's uneasiness and gulped.  
  
"Perhaps," 'Charlie' said "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, of course not," Ray said answering for all of them.  
  
Peter smiled at him when he said that. "Come on, let's get you settled in," Peter said.  
  
Egon sighed. So that was it then, another scheme planned, and 'Charlie' was once again going to hurt Peter. Angry that he didn't get a say in the matter, Egon stormed upstairs and shut the labs door leaving himself in the silence.  
  
Egon awoke the next morning in the lab. He realized he must have dozed off as he was working on his latest experiment. He yawned and headed towards the kitchen only to see Peter, Ray, and Winston in the kitchen. Peter was looking around for his father.  
  
"Dad, hey Dad," Peter called "Where'd he go?" The guys shrugged. The alarm bell rang.  
  
"You got a call, guys!" Janine cried. The guys nodded and took off.  
  
"What's the call?" Winston asked once they were in Ecto. "We're going to the Lutheran Church over on Fifth Avenue," Egon replied, "They've reported a demonic force has broken through their walls."  
  
"What is this, church week?" Peter snapped. He was not in a good mood.  
  
Winston rolled his eyes. Winston sighed as traffic got heavy on fifth avenue.  
  
"Guess I'll have to hit the sirens," he said and the guys nodded in agreement.  
  
Winston switched on the lights and sirens and they flew down fifth avenue to where the church was. When they arrived they noticed the windows were broken, there was glass on the floors, the pews were out of place, and there was writings on the walls.  
  
"Look guys," Ray was staring at the walls.  
  
"What is it Raymond?" Egon asked.  
  
"Latin..." Ray said, "I'd have to translate it, but it looks like Bible verses..."  
  
"Very well." Egon set the PKE meter. "A demon definitely was here Peter," Egon said.  
  
"Wonderful, great, fantastic," Peter said sighing. "Listen, you guys check it out, and I'm gonna go to the important stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Winston asked.  
  
"Writing the bills of course," he said and stepped outside. "This church stuff gives me the creeps."  
  
"Hey guys!" Ray said suddenly, "It is a Bible Verse. It says: 'Dear children, this is the last hour; and as you have heard that the antichrist is coming, even now many antichrists have come. This is how we know it is the last hour.' 1 John 2:18. But what could that mean?"  
  
Winston was keeping quiet, his face was chilled with fear. He didn't want to come to conclusions yet, but he had an idea of what it meant.  
  
Ray shrugged and continued walking with the guys. "What kind of demon is it Egon? A class 7 or 8?" he asked.  
  
"Raymond, I'm registering a class 10," he said.  
  
"Wow," Ray said "That's a first for us!"  
  
"No kidding man," Winston said gulping.  
  
A priest wearing his robe and holding a bible came into the room looking upset. He was stomping his feet angrily as he headed over towards the Ghostbusters.  
  
"Look at this mess!" the priest yelled, "How dare you intrude on the house of God!"  
  
"Wait a minute, father, you called us," Winston said.  
  
"I didn't call anybody!" he said. "What is all this writing? Why did you do this?"  
  
"We didn't do anything," Ray said "Honest, and somebody did call us."  
  
"Get out, get out now!" he said angrily.  
  
"Sir, something was here," Egon said "And it wasn't us. Your church could be in danger."  
  
"Leave us alone!" he said angrily. "You are just like the rest of them."  
  
"The rest of who father?" Winston asked.  
  
"The cults! You work with them! Why else would you be here?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, I can guarantee we are not with the cults. We are the Ghostbusters," Egon said, showing him his sleeve.  
  
The priest continued pushing the guys out of the church. He started to explain their problem. Peter who was leaning against Ecto writing the bills He raised an eye brow at Winston.  
  
"Priest says he didn't call us m'man," Winston whispered.  
  
Peter nodded, "Sir, somebody had to have called us, our secretary took the call." Peter said to the priest.  
  
"I don't care who you are!" he angrily said, "I want you to leave! The Lord's work must be done to stop what is going on. You are quite incapable of doing so."  
  
"He's coming for her. It's the 10,000th year. We are to stop this event from happening or he shall certainly take over the world. Corrupting everything good and pure." The priest glanced at Ray a second. "No one is safe."  
  
Dr. Stantz took a step back from the priest; he gazed at the priest with an uncomfortable look. Egon glanced at Ray.  
  
They walked towards Ecto. The priest continued to follow them.  
  
"Sir, I assure you, we are qualified to take on whatever you might be frightened of, our equiptment is very powerful and has worked against many major Gods and demons," Egon said.  
  
"There is only one God now who can help you! Not your equipment! This demon is too powerful for even one of those proton packs things!" he said.  
  
The guys were still standing there confused at all this. 'If the priest didn't call them, then who did?' Winston wondered.  
  
"Just get out! You are not wanted here!" the priest cried.  
  
"Very well," Egon said,  
  
The guys got back in Ecto and put their equipment away. Peter was wondering what was going on while he was writing the bill. He ended up scratching out his work since the priest insisted that he never called them in the first place. He sighed as he tour up the invoice.  
  
"What was that psycho rambling about?" Peter asked.  
  
"Something about the ten thousand years," Egon said. "Come on, I'd like to do more research on this matter."  
  
"I wonder who 'her' is." Ray said.  
  
"I do not know Raymond," Egon said.  
  
"I do," Winston said. The guys all stared at him. "It says in scripture that after ten thousand years Satan will come and pick a companion to rule the earth with him, an antichrist so to speak, and he-" Winston said.  
  
"Oh come on," Peter said "You really believe that baloney?"  
  
"Why not Pete? You got me believing in ghosts didn't you?" Winston asked.  
  
Peter shrugged, not answering.  
  
Ray was keeping quiet too. "I don't know Winston," Ray said "I mean, my parents made me go to church too, and I don't remember reading about all that stuff."  
  
"It's right there if you open the book m'man," Winston said.  
  
Ray shrugged looking upset. "I haven't opened it since they died," he said and walked up to the car.  
  
Winston sighed shaking his head, he glanced at Egon. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject," he said.  
  
"It's quite all right Winston," Egon said "And while Peter and Raymond have their own reasons for getting upset over these matters, I too, must look at this from a more scientific viewpoint."  
  
"Egon," Winston said, "I'm telling you man, its there, written in blood. You guys forced me to believe in that ancient African guy, remember? Well this is a little more realistic than that."  
  
Egon put a hand on his shoulder, "And perhaps you will prove me wrong Winston, but in the meantime I will be doing further research." Winston nodded sighing. They all walked back to the car and had a silent car trip home. When they got back Peter's father was back, too, and talking to Janine.  
  
"Hi guys," Janine said "How'd it go at the church?"  
  
Ray still had a distraught look on his face. Egon could tell something was bothering him. He wondered if it was what the priest had said about being pure. Egon thought it might have been that, or perhaps Dr. Stantz had other things on his mind. Egon wasn't sure and he wasn't going to get into it now.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Ray mumbled.  
  
"That good ha?" she asked. Ray walked upstairs.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing home?" Peter asked "I thought you left."  
  
"I can leave again," he said.  
  
Peter smiled, "Get real pop. Hang out with us a little," he said.  
  
Mr. Venkman nodded. Charlie told them that he had gone out on some business and that's where he was. However, Egon noticed that Charlie didn't mention what kind of business it was. He wasn't in the mood for Charlies games tonight.  
  
Egon eyed them suspiciously. "I'll be in my lab," Egon said "I want to do some research and possibly call Frump to see if they've been dealing with any religious cults lately."  
  
"Good idea Spengs," Peter said. "Janine, hold all our calls. I'm taking my Dad out on the town."  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Venkman," she said.  
  
Ray lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had tears in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away when Winston walked in.  
  
"Ray man-" Winston headed towards Ray's bed.  
  
I-I'm fine," Ray quickly said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Winston said. "I didn't mean to harp on you like that."  
  
"It's okay," Ray said sighing. "I just... I used to believe in all that stuff Winston, really, I did, but after my parents died, I kept asking myself, if there really is something out there, why would he do that to a little kid?"  
  
Winston put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason Ray. Maybe when it happens it's not always what we want right away, but think about it. If you hadn't gone to Columbia by yourself, you would have never met Peter or Egon, or me." Ray shrugged, not saying anything else.  
  
"Anyway, I didn't come up to push beliefs on you man, I just came to apologize," he said.  
  
"It's okay," Ray said quietly.  
  
Winston smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks pal," he said and Ray nodded.  
  
Winston left and Ray continued to stare at the ceiling. His eyes watered some more as he thought more and more about his parents. He missed them deeply and wished he could see them one more time.  
  
Janine was walking home from the grocery store. She had stopped after work and picked up two bags full of groceries. She was humming a new song she had heard on the radio.  
  
When she got to her apartment, someone grabbed one of the bags from her as she searched from her keys. "Oh, thank you sir," she said a little nervously.  
  
"Anytime," the man said.  
  
Janine opened her door. The man suddenly pushed her inside. "HELP!" she cried, kicking at him. He grabbed one of her knives. "HELP ME!" she cried screaming.  
  
Frump was walking down the street, humming the theme from COPS. He suddenly heard a scream coming from an apartment building. He ran upstairs.  
  
The man pushed Janine on the floor. He started saying the incantation for some sort of ritual. Janine thought fast; she grabbed a wine bottle and whacked him over the head with it.  
  
"Get out of here you creep!" she cried. The man chased after her as she headed outside. "HELP ME!" she screamed. The man followed her outside.  
  
She saw Frump out on the sidewalk. "HELP!" she cried.  
  
Frump stopped and pulled out his weapon as he saw the man with the knife. "Freeze! Police!" he cried. The man disobeyed. Frump aimed and shot at him. Janine screamed and ducked. She ran over to Frump crying.  
  
"It's okay, your safe now-" he said hugging her. "Melnitz-" he added, recognizing her right away. He let go of her for a second to see the person he had killed. He gasped when he saw that it was a priest.  
  
The last thing Peter wanted to hear this afternoon was Frump knocking on his door. He was working in his office when he heard Frump banging on the door. Peter headed towards the door irritated. Something about Frump's knock always gave it away that it was him.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Peter said.  
  
"Police!" Frumps voice rang out. "Open up!"  
  
"Oh great," Peter muttered "I need this."  
  
Winston opened the door. Peter stood next to him. He saw Janine with Frump. Her clothes were torn, and she was shaking.  
  
"Janine! Girl, what's wrong?" Winston immediately hugged her.  
  
"I-was, attacked-" she wiped her eyes. Winston noticed she was out of breath as well. He rubbed her back.  
  
Egon ran downstairs. "Oh Egon!" she ran into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"What happened?" Egon asked alarmed.  
  
"I was walking my beat, when I heard a scream," Frump explained, "I headed towards it and realized it was Melnitz here. She was being attacked by someone who looked a lot like a priest. My first thought was that maybe it was someone posing as a priest, but I went after him. I shot him and after I ran a quick check with his identification I realized he really was a priest." Frump sighed. "I shot a priest. I'm definitely going to hell."  
  
"Maybe not," Peter said. "You did a good deed at the same time." The officer gave Dr. Venkman a look. "Okay. Shutting up now."  
  
"H-He was a nice guy," Janine said. "He tried helping me with my groceries. I figured a priest wouldn't hurt me," she was really shaking now.  
  
"You're alright, sister," Winston said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks to Frump," Janine whispered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man," Winston said.  
  
Frump nodded. "I suggest you all look into this," he said.  
  
"Indeed we will," Egon said nodding.  
  
"You tell me what you find. I'm gonna go have a drink and revel in my sins."  
  
"Frump, if there's anything we can do-" Egon said.  
  
"No, have a good night, gentlemen. Melnitz, be safe," he said, and she nodded.  
  
"Gosh Janine, are you okay?" Ray asked.  
  
She nodded still hugging Egon. "I was just attacked! And Egon, he acted strange. The priest was talking in some weird language, and then he pulled a knife on me," she said.  
  
"Perhaps this all has to do with what we have been working on," Egon said. "Come, gentlemen, Janine, I believe I have a theory."  
  
The guys all went into the living room. "So give Egon, what's your theory?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, I think our call at the church today and those Satan worshipers on the news all add up to one thing: a cult."  
  
"It's more than that, Egon," Winston said. "The cult is here for a reason. It's going to be the year 2000 soon, the ten thousand years are almost up."  
  
Egon rolled his eyes, "Winston, this is science we're talking about. A spiritual cult can be dangerous, for us, and the public," he said.  
  
"Janine, honey, what exactly happened?" Winston wanted to know. Janine told him how the priest was saying all this ritualistic things, and how he had taken out the knife and was ready to kill her.  
  
Winston gulped. Egon put a hand on her shoulder. "It probably just due to the fact that you work with us," Egon said. "Might I suggest you stay here tonight, in our guest room?"  
  
Janine nodded tearfully. "O-Okay. I'm too scared to go home," she said.  
  
Egon nodded, "Do not worry, we will even put Slimer on guard." She smiled. That night they all tried to go to bed pretty early. Egon checked on Janine and smiled. He also checked on Raymond, who had been upstairs for most of the day, even after Janine told them all what happened. Egon noticed he had been very quiet. When he went upstairs he noticed that Ray was asleep. Egon smiled and decided to go to sleep himself.  
  
Ray was tossing and turning. He had already turned around in his bed sheets at least 3 or four times. He was having a nightmare. The dream seemed so real to him. He was moving around in his bed. "M-Mom, Dad-don't go-" he was saying.  
  
"Why didn't you save us Raymond?" they asked.  
  
"I-I couldn't! I was ten!" Ray cried, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Raymond, why couldn't you save us?" his mother asked.  
  
"No!" he cried as Austin's brother messed with the car. It was as he imagined it had all had happened before. Then he was back in Austin's place.  
  
"Come on Raymond!" Austin said laughing. "You know you want more. I have it for you, all you have to do is come and get it."  
  
"N-No, Ray said "Leave me alone!"  
  
1970  
  
Ray was walking by Elane Furman. He had a big crush on her back then. He had brought her some daisy's he picked from his garden back home. They were a little run downed by the time he got to her, but he hoped she would like them anyway. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder as she was talking to her friends. "Yes?" she asked rolling her eyes at her friends.  
  
Her friends giggled. "Who are the flowers for Francine?" the short blonde hair girl asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Ray blushed, "T-They're for Elaine..." he whispered. He held them out and the blonde girl grabbed them. She tossed them on the ground. Elanie looked down. "What a joke, they're not even real flowers, they're dead," the blonde rolled her eyes.  
  
Elaine didn't say anything, she kept looking down, and Ray knew that she was trying to avoid arguments with her friends. But he also knew, she didn't care for him. The whole school thought he was a nerd, everyone including Allan Favish. Allan was always bullying him. Ray always thought Elaine was different though, even though she was the most popular girl in school, he still thought that she was different in a way. He suddenly realized now that he had been wrong.  
  
"I-I'm sorry to have bothered you..." Ray whispered trying not to cry. Elaine nodded and didn't say anything. Ray started to walk off and suddenly he felt something hit the side of his head. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Ray!" Elanie called. Ray got up. He held his eye as he realized it was a baseball that hit him.  
  
"Haha!" another one shouted as the big kid pushed Ray on the ground. Ray had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, go cry to Mommy!" Steven Millar called as he pushed Ray again. "That's it fatty, get going!" Jeremy, one of the older boys went up to Ray. "That's my girl, Stantz," he snapped and pushed him down. "You stay away from her, or else." He started to hit Ray, and he punched him in the eye. Ray ran home.  
  
"Ray, what happened?" Carolyn Stantz asked.  
  
"Nothing mom, honest," Ray whispered. "Not nothing, it was that Favish kid, wasn't it?" David Stantz yelled angrily. Ray didn't say a word, "I'm going to take care of that problem now!" David yelled.  
  
"No Dad!" Ray cried, "Please don't...it wasn't him...I um, fell, and hit a brick..."  
  
Mr. Stantz glared at his beat up son, "Your willing to stick up for him? After he did this!?" he motioned towards Ray's eye.  
  
"Dad, if you go after him, I'm a dead man," Ray whispered.  
  
"Fine, then be afraid the rest of your life," Ray's father walked out of the room angrily. Ray's eyes watered. Carolyn put a hand on Ray's cheek.  
  
"Let's get that eye cleaned up," she whispered and Ray nodded. He hadn't spoken to his father the rest of the day, and onto the next day because he was so angry with him. Sure, it was selfish, but he was only a kid. He spend most of the day in his room, at least, until his Aunt Lois came over to tell him that his parents had been killed in a car accident.  
  
Present Day  
  
"NO!" Ray cried. "NO!" Ray cried out loud. He shot up. He gulped realizing he was at Ghostbusters headquarters. He hoped he didn't wake anybody; he didn't want to be  
  
pressured to talk about his dream. Peter would pressure him; so would the others. He walked into the kitchen. Shakily he grabbed the milk carton.  
  
"I can give it all back to you Raymond," a voice said.  
  
Ray jumped slightly at the voice, nearly dropping the milk he was holding. He turned around, but saw no one. "Who's there? Pete? Egon?" A figure stepped out of the darkness outside of the kitchen. "Mr. Venkman, what are you doing here? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Venkman," he laughed. "That is merely the body I chose, the real Mr. Venkman is off doing his dirty work by now, it's easy to con a con artist you know, but really, I can be anybody you want me to be."  
  
"What's your name?" Ray asked. "What did you do to the real Mr. Venkman?"  
  
"Some call me The Prince of Darkness, others call me other names, such as Devil, Satan, you name it pal," he said shrugging. "Call me what you want, but I can be your best friend if you let me."  
  
Ray gasped. "I don't believe you," he snapped.  
  
"It's like your buddy Winston told you, it's all in the books pal," he said grinning. "Of course, only bad stuff is written about me. I don't think that's very fair, do you?"  
  
Ray gulped backing up. He backed into the corner of the kitchen, and then he jumped as Satan suddenly lit up the stove.  
  
"As for Mr. Venkman, I sent his soul out to do more scams on my behalf," Satan smiled.  
  
"What do you mean you can give it all back?" Ray queried.  
  
"I mean, the hurt, the pain that you're going through, I can take it all away, as if none of it never happened," he said. "See?" He showed Ray his parents.  
  
"M-Mom, Dad?"  
  
Suddenly it was a flashback. Ray was at his home on Christmas day. Little Ray was looking all excited about getting his Christmas presents.  
  
"Come on son-" Carolyn said, and a younger Ray ran towards the Christmas tree.  
  
Ray gulped tears in his eyes. He missed his parents so much, could it be true that Satan could really give them back? But wait, why should he trust a demon? He backed off.  
  
"N-No..." he whispered closing his eyes, "Leave me alone..."  
  
"Don't try to fight it," Charlie said. "I know what you've been hiding from your friends. All that pain and suffering. You want them to believe you're alright. You don't want them to worry even though you feel like crap. You shouldn't have to do that, Raymond. It needs to be released. It needs to be free. And when you admit it I can give you the one thing you want the most in the world." A grin crept up his face. "Your parents. I can bring them back if you help me."  
  
"N-No," Ray said, backing off. "Leave me alone."  
  
"I know everything about you, Raymond," he said, stepping forward. "More than God does. Why not listen to me? I can give you back everything that He took from you. You want your parents back, you got it, you want your pain gone? I can take that away too, just like that." Satan waved his hands.  
  
"W-What do you want from me?" Ray asked, almost considering.  
  
"An answer," he said. "I'm trying to find the antichrist who will be my bride. I want to know where she is,"  
  
"I thought you knew everything," Ray said.  
  
"It's not that easy," he said. "I don't know her, I feel her. I sense that she is near, but I do not know who she is."  
  
Ray shook his head already having an idea of who it might be. "And what will happen if you get to her?" Ray asked.  
  
"It will be a glorious future," he said. "And you will be amply rewarded. Unlike God, who punishes for doing wrong, I make a deals. If you help me, I will give you back anything your heart desires."  
  
Ray closed eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. Satan went up to Ray and put an arm around him. "I know how hard it's been for you Raymond," he said. "This is why I came here. Wouldn't it be nice to have some of the burden off of you? Why do you want to be on God's side? He took everything from you; I'm willing to give it back. Just say the word, and all I have to do is snap my fingers."  
  
"NO!" Ray cried.  
  
"Big mistake Raymond," Charlie snapped. "If that's how you feel, perhaps I should make this even worse for you." Ray gulped and backed up.  
  
In the other room, Peter Venkman was fast asleep. He was having a great dream about the guys all being on vacation in Hawaii, and all the pretty girls were surrounding him. He had his arms around one of them when suddenly she disappeared and he woke up to a loud bang. He sighed and went into the kitchen to investigate the noise. That was when he saw his father trying to beat Ray up.  
  
"Guys, Ray's in trouble!" he cried.  
  
They ran into the kitchen with their packs. Charlie held Ray by the collar. "You tell me where she is now, or you will live to regret this day," he said.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing?" Peter asked.  
  
"Help!" Ray cried, struggling. "Peter! It's not your father!"  
  
Charlie suddenly picked Ray up, and through him into the corner of the room as he saw the others. Ray got knocked out. The guys aimed their packs at him. He jumped out of the window and ran down the alley. "I'll be back!" he cried angrily.  
  
Ray was on the ground shaking. "Ray-" Peter went up to him. "Winston, call 911."  
  
"P-Peter-" Ray's eyes flickered open. "Egon-" He gulped. Suddenly Ray was having a flashback of his parents dying in front of him.  
  
"N-no...M-Mom...Dad..." Ray whispered as he saw them get killed in the automobile.  
  
Peter moved closer to him. "Ray-come on buddy," Peter said. "It's me..."  
  
Ray didn't answer Peter. He froze with fear. Peter glanced at Egon scared. He wasn't used to seeing Ray this way. What did his father do to him? Or whoever that was, Peter knew now that it wasn't his father. The ambulance came and took him to the hospital. They're physician Steve went to go check on Ray. They waited in the waiting room for hours before they had news.  
  
Finally, Steve came into the waiting room and announced that Ray was physically alright, he merely had a slight concussion and it was nothing to be alarmed about. Steve ushered Peter into Ray's room, being that for now, he only wanted one person to talk to Ray.  
  
Peter knocked on the door to Ray's room. "Ray, buddy, you okay?" Peter asked.  
  
Ray shook his head and started crying. Peter hugged him.  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened?" Peter asked. "I'm here for you, you know."  
  
Ray nodded. "I-it was like I was back, Peter, at the accident scene, where my parents died," his eyes watered, "That wasn't your father Peter. It was a spirit, or-or something, posing as your Dad, and he put me back there, he made me realize how much it was my fault again. Peter, I don't know why you guys put up with me," Ray said, crying.  
  
Peter pulled Ray into a hug. "Ray, you're an adult now, your parents have been gone for some time, and I understand that he used mind tricks on you just now, but you can't let him win. Your stronger than that Ray. Your stronger than him. You can beat this, we all can, somehow. Ray, you're my little brother, and we won't let anything happen to you. This demon, who ever he is, will be spending eternity in the containment unit when we're through with him."  
  
"Peter, I keep having these flashbacks." Ray said.  
  
"And we'll get through them," Peter assured him. "Come on buddy, what do you say we go home and get you to bed?" Ray nodded sighing.  
  
The guys got home later that night. Dr. Stantz didn't go to sleep as the nagging thoughts crept through his mind. He kept thinking about the ghost he saw who was posing as Charlie. What if he posed as Peter, Egon, or Winston? Or even Janine? Who was he after? Just Ray? Or was there more? And what was that girl he was talking about? Suddenly it hit him. Janine. Why else would Satan appear in the fire hall? Maybe Ray wasn't the one he was after, maybe it was Janine. She was the only female here. Ray gasped at his realization. Ray knew there had to be answers somewhere. He gulped, wanting to get out of there. He got up and ran into the kitchen again. That's when he saw 'Charlie'.  
  
"You-" Ray said. "Leave me alone."  
  
"No way, Raymond. You are my key to finding out who my wife is," he said, grinning.  
  
"I am not!" Ray cried. "I don't even know who she is!"  
  
"You're lying," he said, smiling. "I like that. Listen, Raymond, why do you insist on doing good? Why do it for God when He took everything away from you? Something happens, it's God's will. I don't work that way. I make deals, and the person who makes the deal with me comes up on the good side, the right side. I can make you happy beyond you're wildest dreams."  
  
"Guys!" Ray cried and started to run.  
  
"Oh, they won't help you. Who's to say you can trust them?" Charlie asked. "You can't trust anybody, can you Raymond?"  
  
"No!" Ray cried angrily "Leave me alone!"  
  
Peter was fast asleep when he heard some yelling upstairs somewhere. He moaned and rubbed his eyes. Peter knew there was trouble. He looked around for the proton pack and saw it by Ray's bed. For a second he wondered why it was there, but then he didn't have time to guess. He quickly ran to where the noise was. He ended up in the kitchen when he saw his 'father' there again. He glared angrily at Charlie knowing it wasn't really him. Ray gasped as he saw Peter come in the kitchen.  
  
"Peter!" Ray cried running to him.  
  
Peter held the thrower in his hand. "Leave my brother alone!" he cried angrily and fired at Charlie. "You're not my father!"  
  
"Do you really think your pitiful toys will work on me?" Satan laughed and picked Peter up by the throat just by using one arm. Peter gasped in surprise.  
  
"Go to hell," Peter snapped.  
  
"You first!" he said and threw him across the room like he had done to Ray the other night. Peter hit the wall hard. He was knocked out only for a second.  
  
"Peter!" Ray cried.  
  
Satan turned and grinned at Ray. Ray backed off seeing the look in Satan's eyes. Satan wanted him on his team, Ray could tell. In the back of his mind Ray was wondering just how they would be able to defeat him. Satan was has powerful as God, who was most powerful according to Winston. It was an impossible task. Ray heard a noise coming up the steps. He turned and saw Egon and Winston with throwers in their hands. They took aim and fired at Satan. He flew through the window and landed on a car in the alley bruising the body he was using. The guys ran to the window and watched as Satan changed forms and ran off into the night.  
  
He fell down and once again took off running. Peter sighed. "Won't that guy every learn?" he asked. "You alright Tex?"  
  
"H-He won't leave me alone Peter! Why?" Ray cried.  
  
"I know why," Winston said.  
  
Peter stared at his friend suddenly realizing that Winston could possibly be right about what he was saying. Peter was shaking with fear. He'd hardly done that, especially being a Ghostbuster. Something about this ghost scared him, more than anything. Why was at after Ray? He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.  
  
"Winston, I know you have something on your mind buddy, I'm ready to listen to whatever it is now," Peter whispered shaking still.  
  
Ray nodded too. They all sat down at the table located just outside the kitchen.  
  
"Guys, this is not a regular ghost we're dealing with here, this is Satan, Lord of the Underworld, King of Evil...well you know what I mean." Winston said it straight out  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. He knew it was a demon, but Satan? The Lord of the Underworld? No way. Peter wasn't sure he was ready to believe that.  
  
"Guys, listen to me," Winston said. "I'm not preaching to you or anything like that, but I know what I saw! Ray, how did he try and manipulate you?"  
  
"B-By showing me my parents," Ray said shakily. Peter put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He does that kind of stuff guys," Winston said. "And our throwers and beams won't work on him. Ray you gotta be careful man, because he wants you to join him, and he usually tends to get what he wants. He likes you for your purity. Your good spirit. You're the one who he wants most right now, until he gets his 'antichrist'."  
  
"Winston, are you saying this is the Devil we are battling?" Egon asked.  
  
Winston nodded. "I know him, Egon," he said sighing. "I know of him. He's the most powerful being in the universe."  
  
This was suddenly too much for Ray to take in. He glared at Winston for a moment.  
  
Ray snorted. "Excuse me," he said and stood up. "But those of us of purity must leave this discussion, it might be to big for my virgin ears!" Ray snapped.  
  
Winston sighed, "You guys gotta believe me," he said.  
  
"I don't know, Winston," Peter said. "Satan posing as my Dad?"  
  
"Why not? Your father's a con man, Peter, the perfect type for him to-" Winston covered his mouth, realizing what he had said.  
  
"Thanks a lot, buddy," Peter snapped, and walked out.  
  
Egon glanced at Winston. "Winston, perhaps we should try figure out another explanation for this."  
  
"But Egon, I'm telling the truth," Winston said.  
  
Egon shook his head. "I'm sorry, Winston, but I must believe otherwise until I have proof."  
  
"I thought the same thing about the existence of ghosts," Winston said as Egon walked out. Sighing, Winston got up himself and went to find Peter first.  
  
Peter was downstairs playing laundry ball. "Pete-" Winston said. Peter pretended to ignore him.  
  
"Come on Pete, let's act mature," Winston said.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm immature! Thanks a lot," Peter said angrily.  
  
"Look m'man, it was only a theory," Winston said. "Ray's been haunted by this guy twice now."  
  
Peter shook his head. "You don't get it, Winston, do you? It's not that I don't believe you; my Dad, he-he would be perfect," he sighed. "He doesn't exactly do honest work. I guess I'm just- I don't know. I want to deny it, but a part of me is telling me it's true."  
  
"Did your mother believe in God?" Winston asked.  
  
Peter nodded. "Yes," he said, "She does, but I'm not ready to believe in that stuff okay!?"  
  
Winston put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay buddy. Only one person knows when you're ready. And nobody will force anything on you, but we got to be alert. This guy can appear at any time."  
  
"Which is why I'm hiking up the security around here," Egon said.  
  
"Good idea," Winston said, and started to walked upstairs.  
  
"Winston?" Egon asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Egon said. "I know I don't always agree with your beliefs, but I shouldn't just put them down them like that. After all, I do not know everything about what is real and what isn't," he said.  
  
Winston smiled and hugged him. "Thanks m'man. Now, I better go talk to Ray." Egon nodded.  
  
Winston went to go talk to Ray; he was lying on his bed face up. He was staring at a picture of his parents with tears in his eyes. Winston was wondering if he was considering the deal he had been offered.  
  
"Ray, man, you okay?" Winston asked.  
  
"No," Ray said, sighing. "I don't get it. Why do these things happen to me all the time? What did I do?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know Ray, and I can't answer that," Winston said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But God can?" Ray snapped. "Fine, then! Why!?" he yelled. No answer. "That's what I thought," Ray snapped angrily, and shoved the picture back in the drawer. "I was made an offer, Winston. I almost took it. I was this close-" he closed his eyes. "But it would have been pointless, because-they're dead, and there's nothing I can do about it! Nothing he can, nothing anybody can!" he gulped, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ray, listen to me, man-" Winston said and started talking.  
  
Janine had stayed over the firehouse that night. She was too scared to be in her apartment by herself.  
  
"Janine stay here now?" Slimer asked her as he flew in her room.  
  
Janine turned and looked at him, "Only for a little while Slimer, I'm too scared to go back to my apartment now." She shuddered remembering what happened.  
  
Slimer nodded, "Slimer protect you!"  
  
Janine smiled, "Thank you Slimer, I appreciate that."  
  
Suddenly her door opened. She screamed. There were two men. The two men were wearing Catholic Priest robes, one was holding a cross. The one holding the cross had dark brown hair, the other one had blonde hair. She backed into a corner of her room. Slimer was in the room with her, he huddled in the corner as well.  
  
"Janine!" he screamed.  
  
He flew out of the room to get the guys.  
  
"Hhhmppph, some protector," she muttered.  
  
"Go away!!" she cried. She looked around for anything to use as a weapon.  
  
"Your coming with us Melinitz," the brown haired priest said.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Janine cried.  
  
"Precisely," the other Priest said.  
  
She screamed when he pulled out a knife.  
  
Winston was still talking to Ray, but Ray was barely listening. They weren't talking about God anymore, just about things in general, such as Ray's parents, and the Ghostbusters, but Ray had his mind on what had happened to him. He was scared, and he didn't want to admit it. Slimer came flying into the room.  
  
"Bad guys! Bad guys!" Slimer cried. "Bad guys hurt Janine!"  
  
"Slimer, slow down!" Ray cried, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hurry Ray! Hurry!" Slimer got Ray and Winston to follow him.  
  
The two Ghostbusters ran into Janine's room. Winston and Ray saw the Priest grab a hold of Janine. One of them took out a knife. Ray gasped. The dark haired priest kept saying something in Latin, while the blonde held the knife at Janine's throat.  
  
The priest grabbed Janine by the arms and started to bring her downstairs. Ray was furious. They couldn't get away with this! Winston and Ray followed them. Winston ran to his locker and grabbed his proton pack. He held it and pointed it at the priests.  
  
"Hey! Let her go man, or I start shooting!" Winston said.  
  
"Wrong," the man said. "You drop your weapon, or I start shooting." The blonde suddenly pulled a gun out from under his robe and pointed it at Janine's head.  
  
Egon and Peter suddenly came charging downstairs from the lab after hearing all the commotion. Egon gasped when he saw the priest with the gun.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Egon asked angrily. "Let her go!"  
  
"Egon!" Janine had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you see? She's the one he's after!" he cried. "If we don't stop this now, he will rule everything!"  
  
"N-No-" Janine cried. "Leave me alone!"  
  
The priest continued to drag her towards the door. Egon crept closer and closer but the priest held him back by pointing the gun at him.  
  
"Janine!" Egon cried.  
  
"Stay there!" the man said, and Egon did as he was told. They took her away.  
  
"Egon, can we track her down?" Peter said.  
  
"Yes! We can adjust the PKE meters! Do it, Ray," Egon said, handing him one.  
  
Winston was putting the proton packs in Ecto while Ray was looking at the PKE meter. Peter and Egon were standing behind Ray waiting for some sort of signal. "I have her Egon!" Ray said.  
  
They hopped into Ecto and Winston turned the lights and sirens on. Egon was noticing the direction they were going. He gasped when he realized where they were taking her.  
  
"They're taking her to the Catholic church! The same one where we had the call!" Egon said.  
  
"Hurry Winston!" Ray cried  
  
Winston nodded and floored it. He had the lights and sirens on. When they arrived, they didn't receive a warm welcome. But then, they hadn't been receiving warm welcomes lately. The priests were already barging towards the door as if they knew they were bringing Janine.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you bringing her here?" the priest asked holding his cross.  
  
Ray went up to him holding the thrower. "We want to know what's going on, and we want to know now," he snapped angrily. "Why are those priests trying to kill her?"  
  
"Ray-" Winston said.  
  
Janine gulped. She walked over to Egon and hugged him. She was cold since she never changed out of her pajama's. Egon put his arm around her protectively.  
  
"She's been chosen," Father Carmon waved his hand at Janine.. "He's in her blood, the holy church has been searching for you since the day you were born."  
  
"Chosen for what?" Janine held Egon tighter.  
  
"Every ten thousand years, the Dark Angel comes to the earth looking for a body, and every thousand years he comes looking for a woman who would bear his child," Father Carmon said. "It all has to happen in that unholy hour on midnight before New Year's Eve. He uses your human body, and he unlocks the gate of Hell, and everything as we know it ceases to exist."  
  
"So the Prince of Darkness wants to conquer the Earth, and he has to wait another hour until midnight? Is this Eastern Time?" Ray held his thrower tighter. He didn't like the sound of it, but he also wasn't sure he believed any of this.  
  
"It's got nothing to do with New Year's Eve," Father Carmon said. "It has to do with Gregorian times. The monks were able to calculate the precise moment of this event."  
  
"Hmmmppf," Ray said, folding his arms. Winston glanced at him and put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"They created our calendar by mapping this event," he said. "And counting backwards from that moment."  
  
"I think it was a mistake to come here," Ray was angry, "This is all bull!"  
  
"It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not," Father Carmon said. "He is real, and he won't rest until he gets this girl," he pointed to Janine.  
  
"Why did he pick me?" she asked.  
  
"Because the stars were right when you were born," he said. "A man's body was also chosen, just like yours."  
  
"If the Devil does exist, why doesn't your God do anything?" Ray challenged.  
  
"It's not my God," Father Carmon said. "And he doesn't say that he will save us. He says that we will save ourselves."  
  
"Save myself? What am I supposed to do, get a restraining order?" Janine asked.  
  
"We have to have faith," he said.  
  
"Faith?" Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, faith. It's an interesting concept. If you read the bible, you can't miss it," he said, "Faith-"  
  
"If I had to choose between your faith and my proton pack, I take my proton pack," Ray snapped. "Come on Janine."  
  
"Dr. Stantz, did you ever believe in God?" Father Carmon asked.  
  
"Maybe once," Ray said shortly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He and I had a misunderstanding. I thought my parents should be alive, and he thought otherwise," Ray said. Ray almost shrugged it off, he didn't realize it but he was under Satan's influence even as they were in the church. Ray was wondering why he felt so against everything. True, he never went to church, but that didn't mean he didn't totally believe it. But for some reason, everything the Priest was saying upset him.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, but you don't understand what we're dealing with here," Only God can help us."  
  
"So, you're saying, in order to solve a case, I need to believe in God?" Ray asked. "I'm the one with the tools, and as I said, I choose the tools. Come on Janine."  
  
"I'm afraid it takes a person of pure heart to defeat pure evil. You did your job. You brought her here, to people of Faith. We'll protect her, hide her," he said.  
  
"You know, we live in a different world," Ray snapped angrily. "We have some real serious problems here, and this is not solving them."  
  
"Satan's greatest trick was convincing man that he didn't exist," Father Carmon argued. Ray gulped.  
  
Janine was crying. "This all feels real to me," Janine sobbed.  
  
"At least I know how to fight this guy," Ray said. "It's all in here." He pointed to his proton pack.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm staying here." Egon held her hand.  
  
"We stay here," Egon said. "Where Janine goes, we stay."  
  
"Fine," Ray said, sighing. "But it won't do any good." He stormed off.  
  
"Ray-" Janine said.  
  
"Let him go," Father Carmon said. "But he is vulnerable to Satan's attacks even more then we are."  
  
Ray ran outside and started to head home until Ecto pulled up to him. Egon stuck his head out of the window.  
  
"Raymond-" Egon said  
  
"What?" he snapped. "You guys want to stay here and listen to some cockamamie idea, fine, I'll stay, but I don't have to agree with it." Ray stood up, "I'm going home, and I'm going to figure out a way to get this ghost, not Satan, on my own!"  
  
He stormed off dispite the fact that he could have rode home in Ecto. He didn't feel like riding with the guys now. He knew for now, Janine was safe at the church, now if only he could figure out how to beet this. And why was he acting this way? He didn't understand that either, but the whole world seemed to be upsetting him lately. .  
  
Ray sighed and walked back to the firehouse. In the end, the other's gone with him. They didn't want to leave him alone. Especially since Winston thought something might happen to him because of his purity. Winston was pretty convinced of that. Janine would be safe at the church, for now. Egon figured they'd better think of something fast, though.  
  
Ray had beaten the guys to the firehouse since he had gotten a head start. He went up to the lab after grabbing his pack from his locker. He looked around for anything that he could use on this ghost.  
  
"The guys don't want to use packs, fine," Ray snapped. "Maybe I'll just go on my own." He sat down, frustrated. Someone suddenly started clapping, and he turned around.  
  
"Now that's what I want to hear!" a voice said. Ray turned, aiming his pack at Charlie. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Get out of here now!"  
  
"Oh, I think you know what I want," he said. "I want to know where the girl is, Raymond."  
  
"I won't tell you," he said. "Just because I don't believe in God, doesn't mean I like you either."  
  
"I like that in a man. I respect that," he said. "But what if I made you an offer you can't refuse?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ray snapped. "You already made your offer, and I refused it, remember? You made it twice, now get out!"  
  
"Very well. I have other's who will tell me," he snapped and disappeared. Ray sighed tearfully.  
  
Peter was on the couch sleeping once the guys had gotten back. Egon and Winston had gone dowstairs to check on the containment unit before they were going to go upstairs and research more. Peter opened his eyes and checked the time. He realized they had been gone a while. He started to get up when he saw his father standing behind the couch smiling.  
  
"Hello, Peter," he said.  
  
"Dad! Your back!" Peter said. "Wait a minute; you are Dad, aren't you?"  
  
'Charlie' raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Peter snapped standing up. "You're not my father! Go away!"  
  
'Charlie' grinned. "Oh, come on now Peter. Like you didn't see it coming? Zeddmore was right you know. Your father was the perfect form." He laughed. "Con artist, liar, cheater, all the way. But all that can change."  
  
"H-How?" Peter asked.  
  
"I can change it for you," he said, smiling. "With just a snap of my finger, I can give you your father back. You want him to be a certain way, do you not? He is the reason you never really trusted people, even Egon at times, isn't that true?"  
  
"No!" he said. "I trust Egon and the guys more than anybody."  
  
"How true is that Peter?" he asked, grinning. "I know you better than anybody, just like I know your buddy Raymond."  
  
Peter turned around. "W-what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want to know where the girl is," he snapped. "Where are you hiding her?"  
  
"You won't get it from me, you bastard!" Peter cried.  
  
The Priest angrily grabbed Peter again, he held him up in the air, "You will give me what I want! Or I will kill you! And your death will not be an easy one Venkman!"  
  
Peter stared at the ghost with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Ray! Winston! Egon!" Peter cried. He hated it, he wasn't usually a screamer, but today, he was. He struggled to get free.  
  
Ray had heard the scream while he was upstairs. Luckily Ray had his pack next to him because of all the things that have been happening. He hasn't let his pack leave his side lately. He quickly grabbed his pack and ran down. That was when he saw Peter and his father. Egon and Winston appeared also.  
  
"Peter!" Ray cried.  
  
"Get out of here!" Peter cried. "Go after Janine!" Egon nodded and ran towards the church with Winston. Ray stayed and aimed his pack at 'Charlie', "Let him go!" Ray cried. 'Charlie' only laughed and disappeared while dropping Peter hard on the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Ray helped his friend up.  
  
Peter nodded. "Fine, come on!" they headed for the church.  
  
Janine was with the Priests in the church. They were waiting, waiting to keep her safe until midnight. Once it was past midnight, everything would be normal again. Janine was shaking a little, she had never been so scared. Janine was pacing back and forth. She walked up to Father Carmon.  
  
"What happens now, Father?" Janine asked. "How much longer?"  
  
"He wants to have his child between 11 and midnight tomorrow night, so we must keep you hidden until after that time," Father Carmon explained, and Janine nodded.  
  
They both turned when they heard the main doors open and slam shut. They saw about ten priests walking inside with knifes and cross's. Janine backed away scared.  
  
"We're here to help," one of them said as he took out his cross.  
  
They walked up to Janine and grabbed her by the arms. One of the priests held a knife to her again. Janine recognized the language the other priest was speaking in as Latin. She remembered it after hearing Egon and Ray do their translations. Father Carmon gasped and tried to stop them, but was held back.  
  
"No!" she cried. "Father! They tried to kill me!"  
  
"You can't do this!" Father Carmon said. "This isn't God's will!"  
  
She struggled to get free. The priests held her onto the floor and pulled out a knife.  
  
"You think you're doing the right thing, but you're not!" Father Carmon said.  
  
"It's the only way," the priest with the knife said.  
  
"NO!" Janine cried, tears in her eyes.  
  
Janine was struggling for her life, "EGON!" she cried.  
  
Frump was driving around his beat. He finally got back on normal patrol. He had the windows rolled down and was looking and listening for anything suspicious. One thing taught in the Police Academy was that a cop could look for something suspicious, and he could also listen for something suspicious. Frump learned a lot just by listening for anything unusual. This time, he was keeping an eye on the churches lately, especially with everything that was happening. As he drove slowly he heard a scream. The detective quickly called for backup and ran inside and saw that Janine was in trouble again. He pulled out his gun.  
  
Janine heard Frump enter the building. She was kicking and screaming as the priests held the knife in his hand. She saw the guys enter the building shortly after Frump.  
  
"Help me!" Janine struggled.  
  
"Come on!" Ray cried.  
  
Frump slowly walked into the church while he had his gun pointing at the priest. As he walked he shot it. He shot the knife out of the Priests hand, then he took another step and shot the Priests hand. He took another step and aimed his gun at the other Priests.  
  
"Yeah!" Peter cheered.  
  
"I can do this all day," he said still aiming his weapon.  
  
"Her death is God's will," the blonde Priest said.  
  
"It's not Gods will, it's your will, and it will lead to our destruction!" Father Carmon argued.  
  
"For a thousand years we have prepared ourselves for this. We are not afraid to die," the priest said.  
  
"Good," Frump said, pointing the gun at him. "Because I'm not afraid to kill you. Let her go."  
  
Peter smiled at Frump with new respect for the man. Peter liked Frumps attitude towards the priests, he didn't seem to care what religion they were, if they were breaking the law, they were going down.  
  
"Egon-" Janine cried as she saw him. Egon glanced at her and glanced at the priests angrily. He pushed the Priests out of the way and helped Janine up.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"For now," she said "Thank you."  
  
Before she could turn and thank Frump, the church started shaking around them. Egon hugged her protectively. Winston suddenly looked like he was in a trance and went up to the priests.  
  
"Winston, what are you doing?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's the only way, Peter-" he said.  
  
"Huh? Winston, wait-" he said.  
  
That's when they saw him appear in the church. The guys gulped, proton packs ready. The fire from the candles shot up. 'Charlie' suddenly started walking towards them. "I've come for my wife," he said.  
  
"This is the house of God, and you are not welcome here!" Father Carmon said.  
  
"I can stand the pain of being in church," Satan said. "How much pain can you bear? Janine!" he called. "Come to me. I am the one you've been waiting for. I am the answer to your prayers."  
  
Janine gulped as she ran with the guys and Frump. Winston suddenly started walking towards him. Peter noticed he looked as though he were in a trance.  
  
"Winston, what are you doing?" Peter asked, grabbing his arm. Winston didn't respond.  
  
"You can't stop him. He's under my control now," Satan said.  
  
"No way!" Peter said, and fired at him.  
  
"Take care of Winston. Janine and I are getting out of here," Ray said. "Come on!" The guys nodded.  
  
"In the name of God, I order you to leave here now!" one of the priests said, holding a cross.  
  
Egon was wondering why the Priest were helping them now. He soon realized they weren't, they were just trying to get Satan to stop what he was doing. Egon realized, he still couldn't trust the Priests, except maybe Father Carmon. Satan took the cross and stabbed the Priest in the head with it.  
  
Egon gasped.  
  
"You are not welcome here!" Father Carmon said, and Satan hit him in the head.  
  
"Bring Janine to me tomorrow at dusk, or Mr. Zeddmore dies," he said.  
  
Suddenly Satan and Winston disappeared.  
  
"Winston!" Peter cried, panicking.  
  
Meanwhile, Ray and Janine ran outside. Janine was trying to stay calm, she knew Ray would protect her. Any of the guys would. Ray continued holding her hand as they ran, suddenly he let go in shock. A huge crowd of people were coming towards them. They all looked like Winston did back at the church, in a trance. Ray gulped, he knew this was too many for him to handle. There had to be at least 30 people there.  
  
"Oh no!" Janine cried, tears in her eyes.  
  
Ray got out his proton gun, but someone punched it out of his hand. They surrounded Ray and Janine and took off his pack. A squad car pulled up.  
  
"Janine! Get in the car!" Ray said, realizing it was Tony. Janine nodded and ran.  
  
Tony was a police officer that Ray had known. On occasion they had met a few firefighters, and police officers on the jobs they were at. Ray had become friends with Tony, he hadn't heard from him in a while though. Ray saw on the news that a police car had exploded, and he figured Tony was busy morning the officer's death. Ray had been meaning to call him. Janine got in the car as she was told, and Tony started taking off. Ray ran up to the car and tried to get in also. Suddenly, Tony started to drive.  
  
"Open the door!" Janine cried.  
  
"Tony! What are you doing?" Ray cried. "Open the door!"  
  
He didn't, and slammed on the brakes, nearly hitting Ray. Tony glared at him. Ray suddenly realized that Tony was influenced by Satan. He didn't know how, but Satan had him. 'Oh no' he realized, 'I can't let him get Janine,' he thought. He tried to get up.  
  
"Tony! Tony, no!" Ray cried. "He's got you tricked!" He was left by himself to fight off the crowd.  
  
The crowd of people eventually beat Ray to the ground, and Satan walked up to him. Tony hadn't driven the car far, just far enough so Ray couldn't get away. Tony stopped the car and turned around to watch Ray get beaten.  
  
"How could you do this!?" Janine was crying.  
  
Tony closed his eyes remembering his offer. He remembered the day his vehicle got blown up.  
  
"I can make you a deal Tony, if you help me," Satan said. "I can give you your life back."  
  
Tony nodded in agreement. Now Tony was in charge of getting Janine to the church. He sighed as he watched one of the nicest guys he knew get beaten badly. Satan walked straight up to Ray.  
  
"You should have taken my offer," Satan said. "At least you would have been happy for once in your life." He kicked Ray hard, and he landed against the side of the building.  
  
"Let her go, or I'll kill you!" Ray gasped out any energy that he had left.  
  
"So much anger," he said. "So much hatred. You're almost there. Join me Raymond."  
  
"Never," Ray spat out. He was covered in blood, Ray hated to even think of what he looked like.  
  
The next thing Ray knew, Satan was tying him to a cross in the pouring rain. Ray was too week to argue. Satan walked right up to him before the cross was lifted. 'Charlie' lifted Ray's week head up so Ray was looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you and your friends so bad, you're gonna beg to die," he said. "But I'm not gonna let you. It's not gonna be that easy. You're mine, and I want you to see what's gonna happen." 'Charlie' was saying this in Latin, but he said it slow enough for Ray to understand. Ray's eyes watered and the scientist became angry with himself for letting Satan see that he was scared. He got in the car with Janine and kissed her; she was crying. She looked away as Satan held her hand. "Your mine now princess," he whispered. She shivered and they took off.  
  
Peter woke up the next morning, stretching. He couldn't believe he had actually slept. Peter spent half the night worrying about Ray and Janine. He looked around the room and as he glanced over to his side he saw that Winston was with him.  
  
"Winston!" he said, waking up fully.  
  
Winston stared at him. "Peter-what happened?" things were slowly returning to his memory.  
  
"You disappeared on us-" he said shakily.  
  
"Hey, I'm here now-" Winston said, suddenly he remembered the deal Satan made with the guys. "I may have been under his control, but I heard what he said. If I got back here out of nowhere, he must have Janine."  
  
The guys glanced at each other. Each had the same look of realization in their face.  
  
"We have to find her," Egon said.  
  
They stood up and headed outdoors. They called Ray and Janine's names. No answer. Peter was getting frustrated, and he could tell Egon was getting scared. Peter wished they could have gone with them as they took off the night before, but that would have been impossible considering they had to try and figure out where Satan had taken Winston. Peter and Egon had been glancing at PKE's all night long but found no evidence of their friend.  
  
"Raymond! Janine!" Egon called. No answer. Egon looked up frustrated, and promptly passed out at what he saw.  
  
"Ray!" Peter said. He, too, looked up. "Oh God-" he whispered. He saw Ray about ten stories high on a cross, unconscious. He also noticed Ray was covered in blood.  
  
Father Carmon rushed out to see what was wrong. He gasped and went for help. It took a huge bulldozer type machine to get it down, but they managed to get Ray down from the cross. He still was unconscious. Peter held Ray's hand once they had him off of the cross. Peter sighed in relief that whoever did this didn't go all the way and nail Ray's hands and feet to the cross. He was grateful for that much at least.  
  
"Who would do this?" Peter asked horrorstricken.  
  
"That Cult," Egon whispered.  
  
They stayed by Ray as Father Carmon stitched up Ray's head. Peter held Ray's hand the whole time. Suddenly Ray woke with a start. He flinched.  
  
"Ow!" he said as the last stitch was finished.  
  
"God, Ray," Peter said.  
  
"I'm okay-I think-" he said, rubbing his head.  
  
"You should be dead," Father Carmon said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Ray said, groaning.  
  
"You and Winston both gave us a scare," Peter said. "We know he's got Janine. He brought Winston back because he now has what he wants."  
  
Ray groaned. "I tried to stop him-but Tony-he betrayed me-" he said, gulping. "And Satan-what he said to me-" He started shaking.  
  
"What'd he say?" Peter asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"'I'm gonna hurt you and your friends so bad your gonna beg to die,' he said. 'But I'm not gonna let you, it's not gonna be that easy. You're mine, and I want you to see what's gonna happen,' H-He said it in Latin..." he gulped, terrified. He started shaking and Peter put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What happens if we don't get Janine back?" Ray whispered.  
  
"We will, we have to-" Peter said.  
  
Ray stood up. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"8:00," Father Carmon said.  
  
"There's still time," Ray said, grabbing his proton gun.  
  
"Where are you going?" Father Carmon asked.  
  
"To do this, my way," he said. "Look, you church people can have all the faith that you want, but I've got the tools, and the talent." He winked at Winston because that was what Winston said during there battle with Gozer.  
  
"You do not know what you're dealing with! He is the strongest being on the face of the Earth!" Father Carmon said. "You need help!"  
  
"I've got all the help I need right here!" Ray snapped patting his proton pack. "And if you don't like it, too bad, because I'm doing this on my own."  
  
"Like fun you are," Winston said quickly, "You think your doing this on your own, your crazy man."  
  
"Ray, Ray, Ray, you can't leave us out of the excitement," Peter put an arm around Ray's shoulder.  
  
"Indeed Raymond," Egon smiled a little, "Besides, I can't just sit by and watch Janine suffer..."  
  
Ray smiled at his friends, "Thank you, all of you," he said.  
  
"You're crazy Stantz!" Father Carmon walked up to Ray and put a finger on his chest in a scolding way. "He'll defeat you, he'll defy you, and before he kills you, you will suffer!"  
  
Ray shrugged. "Like I haven't already. What else can he possibly do to me?"  
  
The priest grabbed Ray. "The worst you can possibly imagine," he said. "And even worse than that."  
  
"We'll be back," Ray ignored him "We have to go save the world."  
  
They went to headquarters first. Frump had stopped at a gun shop on the way over and had just about every kind of gun that was legal to buy in his car. He started handing a few to the Ghostbusters. "In case your packs don't work," he explained and they nodded.  
  
"They'll work. I've made modifications." Egon said.  
  
"Okay, guys, we're about to go up against the mother of demons himself," Peter said. "Let's kick some butt!"  
  
"Yeah!" they said.  
  
"Let's lock and load boys!" Ray said and the guys smiled and took off.  
  
They arrived at the church where Satan had taken Janine. Again, it was the same church from the call. Egon had set the PKE for her biorhythms so they could track her. Satan had Janine lying down on a board, and a priest was speaking the words to a ritual. Ray noticed once again Latin was being used. Janine was crying.  
  
Egon was furious. He started to step forward.  
  
"Easy Spengs-" Peter said. "Not until it's time."  
  
Satan who was no longer using Charlies form, went right up to Janine. Now he was just an average middle aged man, who looked like he could have been an every day lawyer or something. He had ditched Charlie's form when he had got Janine in his arms. Satan went right up to Janine and looked into her eyes smiling.  
  
"You can't resist, can you?" the Devil said to her. "Because you don't want to. I didn't come here to hurt you, I came here to love you."  
  
"I love Egon!" Janine snapped. She was shivering with fear. She knew something was going to happen, and she didn't like the thought of being with that man. Or creature, whatever he was.  
  
He put a finger to her mouth. "I wouldn't mention that name if I were you," he said.  
  
Egon, who heard all of this, was aiming his gun at Satan. It was taking all of his control not to fire at that moment.  
  
"Wait for it-" Peter cautioned.  
  
Satan moved in position, and Ray started firing his pack. Janine ran to the guys. Ray grabbed Janine and held a gun to her head.  
  
"Raymond! No!" Egon yelled.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Janine cried.  
  
"Trust me," he whispered and she nodded.  
  
"Let us out of here, or I kill the girl," Ray said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Satan said.  
  
"You said it yourself. I have a dark heart," he played along with Satan's mind tricks. He shoved another gun into Janine's back.  
  
"Then stand with me!"  
  
"Step back, or I'll kill her!" Ray cried.  
  
"I didn't want to kill you, but now I have no choice," Satan gave Ray a dirty look as Ray kept backing off with Janine.  
  
Suddenly Tony stepped out from behind the curtains. He had a grin on his face and was holding a gun.  
  
"Tony!" Frump cried "No!"  
  
"Ah, don't look at me like that. You'd be amazed at what you'd agree to when you're on fire," Tony smiled at Frump.  
  
"Don't do it Tony," Ray said, stepping in front of them. "You're better than this, you're better than him!"  
  
"You know Ray, considering how you've led your life, what makes you think you're going upstairs anyway? Come on guys, this is the main event. It's gonna happen. Why shouldn't you have the best seats in the house?"  
  
"You will never get a shot off, and you know it," Frump said, and pointed his gun at Tony.  
  
Tony pointed his gun back at Frump.  
  
"Frump!" Ray cried.  
  
"Worried, Dr. Stantz? You should be, because I do have the better shot," Tony smiled.  
  
"Don't do it," Frump said, still pointing his gun.  
  
Tony hesitated.  
  
"I thought we had a deal, Tony," Satan said. Tony put the gun down and closed his eyes. "Well, I guess the deal's off," Satan said.  
  
"Oh God-" Peter muttered.  
  
"Leave him out of this!" Satan said.  
  
"After what you did to this city? I can say his name if I choose!" Peter snapped angrily.  
  
Satan walked up to Tony and touched him. Suddenly he burst into flames right in front of everyone. He was screaming as he was getting burned alive as if he were still in the van that exploded.  
  
"No! Tony!" Frump cried. "You son of a bitch!"  
  
"Fire!" Egon ordered. Everyone fired. Frump fired his gun and the guys fired their packs. Janine stayed left Ray and headed to Egon who hugged her tightly and then continued firing. Satan only laughed at them as if nothing would stop him. Janine was able to go with the guys. She was still scared. Even though the guys had her now, she still wasn't completely safe. What if Satan tried influencing them again? The guys tried to follow in Ecto, Egon was using his PKE meter to track him down.  
  
"Egon! Where is he!?" Peter asked as he was driving.  
  
"Turn left!" Egon pointed towards a tall church on 3rd avenue.  
  
Peter slammed on his breaks and ran out of the car. The guys looked at each other when they ran inside with all their guns and proton packs. The church was packed with people. Frump put some rounds in his weapons and suddenly stood in the middle of everyone as the Ghostbusters stood back.  
  
Frump fired his gun in the air. "Everyone leave now! Go someplace safe!" he said.  
  
Everyone screamed and ran out of the building.  
  
"That's one way of getting their attention," Peter smiled.  
  
Janine stayed huddled with the guys. "What do I do?" she cried.  
  
"Go hide," Frump said.  
  
"What-but I-" she said.  
  
"Go!" Frump ordered, and loaded his machine gun which came with his load of guns from the store.  
  
Ray gulped as he looked around at his surroundings. He saw Jesus on the cross, and suddenly, he knew what was coming, what they were up against. He stared at the cross. "Give me strength-" he muttered, scared. He closed his eyes a minute. Peter put a hand on Ray's shoulder. Ray smiled.  
  
Suddenly the building started shaking. "It's happening!" Egon shivered a little. "I'm getting strong PKE readings!"  
  
"You're not welcome here!" Winston snapped angrily, lifting his gun up.  
  
The pews started shaking, and suddenly, the pews were lifting up one by one. The guys jumped back. The fires started flaming again. Ray was sweating with fear. Winston bowed his head for a second to say a prayer. Winston was shaking. The building continued shaking. The pews suddenly popped up from where they lay, and headed towards the guys. The guys huddled next to each other.  
  
"Stay close!" Egon yelled. They aimed their packs. Suddenly a huge demon came at them.  
  
"Fire!" Peter said.  
  
Janine screamed, and the demon looked the other way. Slimer had also joined them. He was flying overhead, trying to distract the demon. The demon suddenly disappeared.  
  
Ray suddenly felt as though something were inside him. Suddenly, he flew up and against the wall. He had a new, strange feeling running through him that he didn't like.  
  
"Ray!" Winston yelled.  
  
The guys all ran towards him as he fell to the ground. "Raymond, are you alright?" Egon knelt down beside him.  
  
Ray lifted his head up. "Fine-" he said.  
  
Egon held out his PKE. "Peter, he's possessed." Egon whispered "He has him."  
  
"No-" Peter said, shaking his head. "What do we do?" he asked, staring at the meter.  
  
Ray suddenly got up, his eyes were glowing, and he was walking around as if he were looking for something. His eyes stopped glowing as he found Janine. He lifted her up from her hiding spot. He smiled at her.  
  
"Ray-is he-is he gone?" she asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine-" he said "It's over."  
  
"What?" Peter asked. "So that's it?"  
  
"Yes-" he said, grabbing Janine's arm.  
  
"Ray-" Egon said.  
  
He started to pull Janine away from the guys.  
  
"Ray, let her go!" Peter said.  
  
"No, Ray!" Winston cried.  
  
"Ray, what's wrong?" Janine asked. "Ray...y-your hurting me..." Janine stared at Ray and she realized it wasn't just Ray in there. She started shaking, "N-No..." she whispered.  
  
"Nothing!" he snapped, pulling her along.  
  
"Egon, what do we do?" Peter asked.  
  
"I am uncertain, Peter. If we fire, we hit Ray. And if we don't-" he trailed off.  
  
"He gets Janine." Peter finished. The guys stared at Ray and Janine, shocked that this could have happened...  
  
"Guys! Help!" Janine cried, kicking. She tried punching Ray, but it didn't work either.  
  
"Ray, stop!" Winston cried.  
  
Ray glared at Winston. Peter could tell Ray was still in there. "Ray, listen to me, you're still in there, pal. I know it. Don't let him beat you!"  
  
"Help!" Janine was crying.  
  
Ray stared at Jesus on the cross. "You died for nothing!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Please, you have to fight him, Ray! I know you, you're stronger than he is," she said, struggling.  
  
"It's true, Ray," Peter said. "Please fight him!"  
  
Ray was trying, the guys could tell. Ray closed his eyes a minute, then opened them again. He smiled and tried to rape Janine.  
  
"Raymond, no!" Egon said. Ray hissed at him. Janine screamed.  
  
"That's why you came back for me. Don't let him win," Janine said, crying. She was kicking at him, real scared. "Please Ray," she begged, tears in her eyes. "It's you, I know it's you. You're stronger than him!" she gulped. "Please, don't do this-"  
  
"Raymond, she's right. You don't want to do this!" Egon said.  
  
Ray stared at the cross angrily, "You died for nothing!" he yelled. That made Janine shiver with fear. She never heard his voice sound like that.  
  
"Come on, Ray!" Peter said. "I know that's you in there, buddy."  
  
Ray stared at them, and then at Janine. Peter saw Ray's eyes. It was him this time, it wasn't Satan, Peter knew that much.  
  
"He's in there," Peter whispered. "It's okay. He's in there. Come on, Ray, fight it. We'll help you."  
  
Ray stared at the cross one more time.  
  
"Come on, Ray, fight him!" Peter said again.  
  
Ray glanced at Janine. She was crying.  
  
"Run-" he said.  
  
"What?" she cried.  
  
His hands started to reach for her again. He grabbed one of them and pulled it back. "Run!" he said, and pushed her off of the altar.  
  
Janine ran to Egon crying. Ray tried fighting Satan off.  
  
"Come on, Ray." Peter said.  
  
Ray stared at the guys. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "I-love you guys." Dr. Stantz had tears in his eyes as he knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Ray-" Janine said, tearfully trying to go towards him.  
  
"Wait." Egon said, holding her back.  
  
Ray closed his eyes for a second and prayed for a painless death. Ray grabbed one of Frump's guns. He pointed it at his stomach. Ray fired and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ray!" Peter cried.  
  
"No!" Janine cried.  
  
"No!" Egon heard himself cry.  
  
Peter started to head towards him and Egon and Winston pulled him back.  
  
"Wait!" Egon said and pointed at him. "Look!"  
  
"Let me go!" Peter said, fighting them. "Ray!"  
  
Janine just stared at him, tears in her eyes. Egon hugged her and made her look away for a minute. Peter was crying too. Suddenly, the guys saw the clock reach midnight, and a demon figure left Ray. The guys stared.  
  
"Fire!" Egon shouted angrily.  
  
The guys fired, but the figure disappeared.  
  
"W-Where'd he go?" Peter whispered, but he didn't really care.  
  
"He's gone Peter," Egon said not really caring either. "It's after midnight; he's going back in the Underworld to stay."  
  
Janine let go of Egon and walked up to Ray, tears in her eyes. Winston was hugging Peter.  
  
"Ray-" she whispered. She knelt down and held his hand. He glanced at her. He had tears in his eyes when he saw her. She was shaking.  
  
"I-I'm sorry-" he said.  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry!" she said tearfully.  
  
"Don't cry. I had to do it." he said, holding onto her.  
  
"I know," she said, wiping her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Frump stared at them, shocked at the turn of events. In the distance, he heard sirens roaring.  
  
Peter had tears in his eyes, too. He walked up to them and put a hand on Janine's shoulder.  
  
"You did good, Tex," he said. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Yeah, real good, Raymond," Egon said, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes.  
  
"I- love you guys-" Ray said tearfully.  
  
"You'll always be our brother, Ray." Peter choked out.  
  
"Yeah, m'man," Winston hugged Janine.  
  
"Thank you," Janine repeated and Ray smiled.  
  
Egon finally took his turn and walked up to Ray. They were both crying. "Oh, Raymond-" he said.  
  
Ray tried to fight the tears but he couldn't, he was just grateful he would get to say goodbye. "Watch Janine for me," he said.  
  
"You have our word," Egon replied.  
  
Finally, Ray's eyes shut, and he died.  
  
"Ray? Ray-" Janine said, shaking his hand. "Please, no! We can't lose you, Ray!" she said, still holding his hand. She leaned against it. Peter and Egon glanced at each other.  
  
Peter walked up to Janine. Egon got choked up, not saying much as Winston put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Janine, honey-" Peter said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Slimer was also huddled in the corner, not sure of what to say or do.  
  
"Honey, it's good to see you again," Ray's mother, Katie, said.  
  
"I-Is it for real this time?" Ray asked, hoping it wasn't.  
  
Katie shook her head. "I know how hard everything's been, with Austin, and now this, but no, this isn't it. You're still young Ray, it's not your time," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have a second chance," she said, smiling. "You sacrificed yourself; you earned it."  
  
"Mom-I-" Ray stood up. "I-I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too," she hugged him.  
  
"Me too, son," his father hugged him as well. "But we'll be together someday, all of us."  
  
Ray nodded tearfully.  
  
"Go on Ray. Go back to your friends. They need you, more than you know," he smiled.  
  
Ray nodded, smiling back at them. "I love you guys," he said.  
  
"We love you too, Raymond," Katie hugged him tightly one last time.  
  
Peter finally stood up and put a hand on Janine's shoulder. "Well, come on guys. Let's blow this joint," he said, wiping his eyes.  
  
The others nodded and turned to leave, but suddenly, Ray's eyes opened and he gasped.  
  
Peter ran to him. "Tex?" he cried, holding his hand.  
  
"Oh, Ray!" Janine cried.  
  
"I need an ambulance!" Frump called on his radio.  
  
"1004," came a voice from the radio.  
  
"Ray-you're okay-" Peter said. "H-How-"  
  
"I wanted to be," he held Peter's hand, tears in his eyes. "I-I wanted to be okay. I love you guys."  
  
"Oh God, Raymond, we love you too," Egon said, holding his hand too. Janine smiled, tears in her eyes.  
  
The ambulance came and took him to the hospital. The guys fell asleep in the waiting room. While they were waiting, Peter decided to try to call his Dad.  
  
"Hello?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Dad," Peter said, choked up.  
  
"Peter? Peter, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Nothing now. Dad-are you okay?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I had this guy grab me during one of my scam-er, jobs, but we called the cops, and he left. I'm fine; I haven't seen the man since. It was weird, like I was in a trance for a while," he said.  
  
Peter sighed. Things were back to normal.  
  
"How are you son?" he asked.  
  
"Alright," Peter said honestly. "I'm alright, now."  
  
"I'm glad," Charlie said. "I know it's been hard on you since your mom died."  
  
Peter closed his eyes. "Yeah, it has, on all of us."  
  
"I know son," Charlie said.  
  
"Dad," Peter said. "Do you ever think of changing?"  
  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about some of the things Mom said to me, while Ray was in the hospital, just about change, and you, and well..." he gulped. "You really should think about it, Dad, about getting into another line of work, honest work."  
  
"Peter, we've been over this." Charlie replied.  
  
"Dad, please, just promise you'll try, that's all I'm asking," Peter said.  
  
"Alright, son, I promise. But no guarantees," Charlie said.  
  
"I guess that's good enough for now," Peter smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah, well, I gotta run," Charlie was uneasy at this conversation.  
  
"Me too," Peter said. "Bye, Dad. I love you."  
  
Charlie was taken by surprise. "I-love you too, son," he said.  
  
Peter wiped his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Egon.  
  
"You alright?" Egon asked.  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, just a little confused about everything, that's all," he said.  
  
Egon smiled. "I know what you mean. I guess there are some things that even science can't figure out."  
  
Peter smiled and hugged him. "You're right, but I feel that I owe Winston an apology."  
  
"I do as well," Egon said. "If it weren't for him, we could very possibly be dead right now."  
  
"Yeah," Peter said. "Him and Ray." Egon nodded. They went over to Winston and spoke with him for quite a while.  
  
Finally the doctor came out. They all stood up.  
  
"How is he, Steve?" Peter asked.  
  
"He's fine, amazingly enough," he said. "What were you guys battling to make him do that?"  
  
"Would you believe the Devil himself?" Peter asked, winking at the guys.  
  
"With you, Venkman, I'd believe about anything!" Steve said, and the guys started laughing.  
  
"Can we see him?" Winston asked.  
  
"Certainly. In fact, he was asking for you," he said, smiling. They nodded and walked in.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but I had to do it. I-" was the first thing he said.  
  
"We know, you wanted to play hero," Peter said, grabbing his hand. "That's okay, buddy. It's your turn in the spotlight," Peter said, ruffling his hair. Ray tried to smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" Egon asked, holding his other hand.  
  
"I-I've had, better days," Ray moaned. "But I'll live."  
  
"Yes, and we are grateful for that, Raymond," Egon said. "I-we don't know what we'd do without you."  
  
"That's right," Janine said. Ray smiled.  
  
He was released from the hospital the next day. As promised, Frump had kept the reporters away from headquarters as long as he could. Janine kept answering the phone, telling them 'no comment'.  
  
"I oughta get a raise for this, Dr. V!" Janine said, smiling at him. "This is more calls then we usually get."  
  
"Yeah, well," Peter said. "It's not like we battle the Prince of Darkness every day."  
  
Janine shivered.  
  
"Sorry-I was just-" Peter said.  
  
"It's okay," she said, and he nodded, knowing it wasn't.  
  
Ray was reading in his bed. Peter woke up, yawning.  
  
"Morning. What are you doing up?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I just woke up. Exciting night I guess," he said, smiling.  
  
"No kidding," Ray said, sitting down. Isn't he already in bed?  
  
"How you doing, Tex?" Peter asked.  
  
"Fine," he said, smiling. "I guess, just a little-I don't know, confused."  
  
Peter smiled. "Yeah, well, I would be too," he said. "You did good, you know. You fought him and he lost."  
  
Ray nodded. Peter noticed he was too quiet. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, it's just-I don't know, Peter. I mean, we deal with lots of demons and stuff, but I've never dealt with one this bad. I mean, how do I know he won't come back?" Ray asked.  
  
"We won, Ray," Peter said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now he knows better than to mess with us, especially with Superstantz!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Ray said quietly. "I asked Winston about his church finally. I felt I should."  
  
Peter smiled, "Are you going to go?" he asked quietly.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds okay I guess. It's just-when my parents died, I was so angry at God for everything, but this has changed my whole perspective. When I was fighting Satan, I knew someone or something was on my side. And I saw Winston in tears, and I just- I knew what I had to do. I've just never been that much of a church person."  
  
"You don't have to be," Peter said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing. You were stronger than him; you beat him. God, Ray, we thought we lost you. We do have a lot to thank someone for, but you know, you might like going." Ray smiled.  
  
"Well, as long as it's not like the Blues Brothers, where they're all jumping up and down and stuff..."  
  
Peter smiled. "I don't think it's like that," he said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, cause if it is, I'm outta there," Ray said, smiling. "But you're right, it's not like that."  
  
"Then you should have fun. As long as you can understand what they're saying!" Peter said, laughing again.  
  
"Yeah!" Ray said. Ray hugged him.  
  
Peter smiled. "Well, I'm gonna clean up a little," he said. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Okay, no, I'm fine," Ray said, smiling. "Peter?" Peter turned around. "Thanks," he said. Peter smiled.  
  
Janine walked in as Peter left. Ray tried walking downstairs. "Hi Janine," Ray said.  
  
Janine jumped a little. "H-Hi Dr. Stantz," she muttered, not really looking at him.  
  
"You need help with those?" he asked, seeing she was carrying an armload of files. He went up and tried to take them from her.  
  
"N-No," she said, gulping. "I-I got it, y-you should be resting anyways. Oh, hello, Dr. Venkman," she said, seeing Peter.  
  
Peter glanced at Ray. Ray shrugged. Janine put her papers down.  
  
"Need help?" Ray asked.  
  
"No, thank you, Dr. Stantz. I do have a lot of work to do." she said, pointing at her desk.  
  
Ray nodded. "Sure," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking upstairs.  
  
Peter stared at Janine. He didn't think this would have been a problem. Especially after she had thanked Ray and everything.  
  
Ray's eyes watered as he walked upstairs. Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," Peter said. "I'll talk to her."  
  
"It's not just that," Ray said, gulping. "Egon has been acting funny  
  
too. He's glad I'm okay and everything, I can tell, but still, he looks nervous when he talks to me. I know what I was doing- and I know it must have been hard for them, heck, it's hard for me. I would never..." he gulped. "But I couldn't stop myself."  
  
He started crying. Peter pulled him into a hug. "I'll talk to them," Peter said. "Don't worry pal, it'll be okay. I know, maybe-well, maybe we can all go on a vacation together, you know? So everyone knows we're back to normal?"  
  
Ray nodded. "That sounds good Peter," he said shakily. Peter walked downstairs to go talk to Janine.  
  
Ray bumped into Egon. "H-Hi Egon," Ray said nervously.  
  
Egon looked up from his notes. "Oh, uh, hello Raymond," he said, nodding, and started to walk away.  
  
"Egon-can I talk to you?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm a little busy right now, Raymond, can it wait?" he asked, and  
  
hurried off.  
  
"Uh, sure," Ray said, and sighed. His eyes watered and he went in their bedroom and shut the door. He sat on the bed and started crying.  
  
Peter walked downstairs. Janine was typing away at her computer. Peter pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She jumped.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Venkman, you startled me," she said.  
  
"Sorry," he said, smiling. "From what I hear you been startled quite a bit lately."  
  
She didn't say anything at first. "I'm sorta busy, Peter," she said finally.  
  
"Janine, we need to talk." he said firmly.  
  
"No, we don't," she said. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, some of us are not on salary."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm paying your hourly rate, so I'm telling you to take a break," Peter said, and turned off her computer.  
  
"Hey!" Janine said. "Oooh, Dr. Venkman, you are a pain in the neck. I may have just lost what I was typing."  
  
"Well, you're getting paid for it, right?" Peter asked, shrugging.  
  
"Overtime?" she prompted.  
  
Peter shrugged. "Janine, I need to talk to you," Peter said.  
  
"Why exactly?" she asked.  
  
"What, you think everything's okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure it is," she said nervously.  
  
"Not from what I saw this morning. You barley gave Ray the time of day, Janine," Peter said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Venkman, and I don't have time for-" she said.  
  
"Yes, you do," Peter interrupted. "You know what I'm talking about. Come on, Janine, Ray's hurting inside right now. He thinks you're scared of him; even Egon is acting funny around him. That wasn't him, Janine. You know it wasn't."  
  
Janine gulped. "Yeah, okay, you say it wasn't him," she said, shrugging.  
  
"I say?" Peter asked.  
  
"It was him, Peter," Janine said. "Maybe not-not him really, but it was him."  
  
Peter put a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off. "Don't-" she said. "Just don't. How can I-trust anyone now?"  
  
"You can, because it's over," Peter said.  
  
"Is it?" Janine asked. "Peter, I saw the look in Ray's eyes. I saw how he can be if prompted."  
  
"Janine, this is Ray we're talking about," Peter said. "Come on, we're talking about a guy who likes Captain Steel and sleeps with stuffed animals still." Janine smiled a little.  
  
"Ray wouldn't hurt a fly," Peter said.  
  
"He almost hurt me," Janine said.  
  
"It wasn't him," Peter said. "He's heartbroken right now because he feels like no one realizes that, except me and Winston." Janine sighed.  
  
"Please think about it Janine. He risked everything, even his life to stop what he was doing to you, remember?" Peter asked. "He took a bullet so he could stop himself. If you can't stop thinking about what he did, at least think of that. He risked everything to save you, and us."  
  
Janine closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah." she gulped. "He did."  
  
Peter held her hand for a second. "I know it's rough. I mean the whole thing, for all of us, and I'm recommending that we all take a break, but we gotta pull through. If we don't, he won."  
  
Janine nodded and gave Peter a hug. "I'll try Peter."  
  
"Thanks, Janine," Peter said, and she smiled. "Now I'm gonna try and knock some sense into Spengs."  
  
Janine laughed. "Good luck, Dr. V!" she said, smiling.  
  
They hugged, and he went to find Egon. But first, he stopped by the bedroom. He heard crying. He opened the door, and Ray quickly wiped his eyes. Peter sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Peter asked. Ray shook his head and Peter hugged him.  
  
"I spoke with Janine," he said. "I think she's alright now. You should talk to her."  
  
"If she'll let me," he said. "Egon didn't even want to talk to me." He wiped his eyes. "Maybe I should have stayed at the church."  
  
"Don't even say that, buddy," Peter said. "The guys will come around. It's been tough for all of us, Ray. We saw you die in front of our eyes."  
  
"I know, Peter," he said. "I almost did," he gulped. "But I wasn't dead."  
  
Peter nodded, smiling. "Yeah, you weren't, but you seemed like it for a minute  
  
or two. It's just gonna take some time, buddy, don't worry. Janine should be okay now, and I'll go talk to Spengs, alright?"  
  
"Thanks, Peter," Ray said, and hugged him.  
  
Peter nodded. "Hang in there, Tex." Ray nodded, smiling.  
  
Peter went to go find Egon. Egon was back in his lab, looking busy.  
  
"Hey, Spengs, you got a minute?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'm a little busy now, Peter," Egon said.  
  
"Come on, buddy, I know that look," Peter said. "That's the-I don't  
  
want to talk about it look."  
  
"Peter," Egon said, annoyed.  
  
"All I have to do is unplug that thingy over there and your experiment would shut down, right?" Peter asked.  
  
"Dr. Venkman, you wouldn't dare." Egon said.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Peter walked over. "I'll just mosey on over here..." He started whistling.  
  
"Alright, alright! You are a cruel man, Dr. Venkman, but you've got me, I'll talk," he said . "What is it?" He folded his arms.  
  
"You know what it is," Peter said. "Egon, did you know Ray was in the bedroom right now crying?"  
  
"Crying? Why?" Egon asked nervously.  
  
"I think you know why," Peter said. "Janine gave him the cold shoulder this morning, and then he said you did also. Come on Egon. I know it was hard watching what he was doing, but Ray's back. It's not Satan anymore. Is that what you're afraid of, buddy? You can even try that PKE thing of yours," Peter said to him.  
  
Egon sighed. "It's not that, Peter. I know he's Ray, it's just, I had to watch him try to do that to Janine, and I couldn't do anything about it. I guess he is a stronger man than I am."  
  
"Egon, we did our best," Peter said. "Ray knew what he had to do. He took a bullet for Janine. I was telling her that if there's anything you think of, think of that. I mean, he was willing to die so that he wouldn't get her."  
  
"He almost did Peter," Egon said.  
  
"But that's not our Ray," Peter said. "Come on, we've known him for how long now? Since college? Has he ever shown a bad side? I mean, it's like I was telling Janine, we're talking about a guy who likes Captain Steel and sleeps with a stuffed animal."  
  
Egon smiled a little when Peter said that. "You are right, Peter, as usual."  
  
"Ray's not an evil guy, and I know it'll be hard to get over, but please, think of what he did for us, not what he was doing."  
  
"I will try, Peter, and I will go talk to him now," Egon said, and Peter nodded, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, buddy," Peter said giving him a hug. "I also told Janine that I'm recommending that we take some time off. We need it, and don't argue with me. And no, experiments don't count as vacation. We're going to go someplace. But please, talk to Ray, he needs you."  
  
Egon smiled and nodded. "I will go talk to him now."  
  
"Thanks, buddy," Peter said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Peter," Egon said, and Peter smiled. Ray was already outside when they walked by him.  
  
"Raymond, I-" Egon gulped, and he hugged Ray. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ray wiped his eyes. "Oh Egon-" he said, smiling. They hugged, and Peter smiled. He let the two of them talk.  
  
Later that week, they decided to go camping. It was Peter's suggestion. He thought it was the best thing for them to do, to talk, and not be distracted by bright lights  
  
and city noises. He smiled as Ray brought out the marshmallows. Slimer hovered over him.  
  
"Ray, watch out!" Peter said, smiling.  
  
"Raaaayyyyyy!!!!" Slimer called.  
  
"Slimer! Slimer! No!" Ray cried. Slimer went right at him and ate all the marshmallows.  
  
"I'm gonna blast him, I swear," Peter said, winking at Egon.  
  
"Peter, don't! We've got another bag," Ray said.  
  
"Another?" Slimer said.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Slimer," Ray said.  
  
"Say, Spengs, do you think there are any Big Foot's here this time of year?" Peter asked, nervously glancing around.  
  
Egon shook his head. "I doubt it Peter, but I wouldn't count on it," he said, smiling.  
  
Peter smiled, nodding. He smiled as Ray sat next to Janine and Janine smiled at him.  
  
"Well, what next?" Ray asked after roasting the marshmallows.  
  
Egon looked at his camp book. "I believe we are required to have a sing along?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. The guys smiled at each other.  
  
"Egon? Sing? Back away everyone!" Peter said, and Egon threw a marshmallow at him.  
  
"Very uncouth, Dr. Spengler," Peter said, and tossed one back.  
  
They all laughed as they threw marshmallows at one another. Finally they stopped laughing long enough to calm down.  
  
"Row, row, row your boat," Ray sang, smiling.  
  
Janine put an arm around him. "Row, Row, row your boat," she sang after him.  
  
Peter and Egon smiled and came in, and then Winston. The woods were quiet, except for their singing. Egon glanced at Peter and smiled. Peter smiled back, glad things were finally back to normal. 


End file.
